Forum:The Board
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The Board is a discussion group for all Lovian intellectuals, artists, politicians and everyone else who is interested. Members meet each other in the Halley Tower, a small early 20th century building in Noble City. The group is led by Ferenc Szóhad, member of the CPL.nm, who -when starting up the group- chose not to participate in the 2011 elections, but to spend more time on his artwork and hobby's, one of them being debating. Membership is free. Meetings aren't scheduled, but organized when a member feels he want to discuss something. Topics include everything that has something to do with society, art, culture and/or politics. __TOC__ Start I know I have been off for quite a while, and I know it's quite strange to start a forum right the day I come back, but you know, keeping the "Be bold" motto pf Wikipedia in my mind, I decided to start The Board (yes, with a capitalized article) to provide the MOTCs and other Lovians a place to discuss things without making an official statement (the First and Second Chamber), without obliging them to write long speeches (Speakers' Corner) and without falling back in cheesy in-crowd jokes (The Pub). To open the discussion, here is my first thesis: "The existence of rightist parties are a good example of democracy" And shoot! SjorskingmaWikistad 13:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :The existence of all parties could be considered proof of the existence of a working democracy, I believe. But that's about all there is to it. It doesn't prove anything else than that a country is a pluralist, democratic nation. 13:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree. I believe I heard somewhere that even countries such as China have rightist puppet-parties to create a so-called "democracy". (Although it's questionable whether the Chinese government still abides Communist principles in practice in these times...) SjorskingmaWikistad 15:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sadly this is internet, I could say such things like "I am a Nazi", but be a Hippie I belive here we don't have as much of Puppet-parties but a more major force of Progressives in this country outnumbering the Conservatives. Thus a working democracy, we allowed a new PM to be elected without protest or much argument. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Debates As the end of elections are nearly approaching, it is starting to look a lot more like "crunch time." Each candidate wants to have their opinion voiced, and what better way than a nationally televised public debate between people of differing viewpoints! Welcome to the 2014 Mid Term Debates! 11:08, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Brandt vs Wrexley Our first debate this election cycle comes from two relative new-comers to the realm of Lovian Politics. First, we have Dirk Brandt, a wealthy capitalist who holds a Ph.D. in economics and supports economic conservatism and social liberalism. He is currently unregistered to any political party, but would probably most align with PL or the CNP. Secondly, we have George Wrexley, a Bredish journalist noted for his leftist political dogma and unbiased reporting in Sofasi. He is also unaffiliated, but leans towards the SDP, CPL.nm, or UL. Ready, Set, GO! 1 How does your background make you the most eligible candidate for a seat in the Congress? Wrexley: My background makes me elegible for a seat because my career has reached political peaks many times and has helped me to identify myself in a political spectrum. Brandt: First, I'd like to thank Mr. Wrexley for being here today, and I'd also like to thank everyone watching at home. Now, on to the question. My background really is quite diverse. I tend to classify myself as an economist, but not in the traditional booky sense. Sure, that is part of who I am (as are most economists) but I also and quite active in my community. My economic work so far, which has largely been for multinational multibillion dollar companies, has produced astounding results, and my doctorate in economics is a sure indication that I know what is happening at each level of the market -- from pre-production stages to post-consumer stages. My career so far as a businessman has also proven that my background proves my eligibility. I have served for many years as the CEO of the largest oil-producing company in Lovia. I have not, however, dedicated myself to only making the best short-term profit, but also protecting our natural wonders here in Lovia. Under my watch, there has not been an oil-spill -- a record most big oil companies like BP cannot boast. Additionally, I have spent a good deal of time volunteering for various organizations. I actively work with the Kings Federal Police Precinct, where I have served with great distinction in a couple of large combat situations -- including one time where me and my fellow officers protected Newhaven and Beaverwick from attack by rebels in the Civil War. I also volunteer at the German-Lovian Cultural Center and Grandforest Top, giving me experience in nature, which will be needed as climates change and the world experiences ecological change. 2 If you were someone important in politics, such as the Prime Minister or a leader of a Lovian state, what would you do for your people? Brandt: Firstly, I believe that any person in Lovia can be defined as "important in politics." All MOTCs and PMs have been there simply to represent the will of the most important group of Lovians -- the Lovian people themselves. Therefore, I feel that simply being chosen by you to give you a voice in Lovian government is more than enough "importance" that I am obliged to do good for you as soon as I am elected. My first priority is freeing our great nation from the Burenian threat. I wish to do this in such a way that no civil liberties are trampled: what good is it to be freed from slavery to Burenia only to be enslaved by our own government? The next step that must be taken is a massive reconstruction project. Billions of dollars of wreckage have been hewn against our great nation, and I will see to it that us Lovians reinvest in our own nation. But we cannot stop there. We have to maintain our reputation as a gorgeous off-shore site for huge companies. These companies will invest in Lovia, bringing our nation even more investment and wealth. My second priority is one that I can go into much esoteric discussion about, but I shall refrain. In simple terms, it is allowing the consumer greater economic freedom and better central banking policy so that we can have a strong, vibrant currency which all Lovians can be proud of. By ending the war and fixing our economy for generations to come via infrastructure and investment, I feel that I can use my position as the people's advocate to create a stronger Lovia. Wrexley: Well, I agree with Mr. Brandt there, anyone in Lovia can become politically important. Anyways, first of all, I'd boot the ungrateful Burenian invaders, as well as eradicate the Communist Revolution Union ''from Clymene, arrest U. J. Abernathy and re-substitute the Clymene Grand Council with the Clymene State Council. That way, two big threats are off Lovia's throat. Reconstructing the damaged buildings is also a priority of mine; we cannot let our nation live with buildings that are in a very poor condition. That would be unacceptable. I would also feel in duty of abolishing conscription, as I see it as a useless oppression of individual rights. We cannot continue traumatizing minors with the concern of conscription. We cannot force our citizens to join the Army if they clearly don't want to. 3 ''We have had a severe lack of government in the past few months of crises. How would you go about preventing this from happening again? Wrexley: Pardon my extremism, but I think that the severe lack of government clearly means that either the Prime Minister isn't good at governing or that some politicians are paid for doing nothing. I would go ahead and replace the clearly inactive members of the government with new and active ones. I'd also encourage people in interacting, directly or indirectly, with politics, starting from the local level. to the national level. Brandt: That is a great question, and I am definitely going to take into consideration this scenario for what we need to avoid in future situations of governance. I have personally been thinking over the idea of increasing the frequency of Federal Elections. If we look at the British government, we see an example of one way to determine when to have elections. I think the vote-of-no-confidence being built in to a greater extent in scenarios like we just had would do wonders. I have been reading over the Constitution in various contexts to see just how a constitutional change may alleviate the problem of an inactive Congress, and I have a few ideas, such as more frequent elections. I also feel that we need to do our part to prevent crises. During these huge wars and coups and revolts, our MOTCs have an increasing tendency to leave the nation, or to become otherwise engaged in a wartime effort that does not involve governance. Lovia is a growing economic power in the area, and I feel that we can really make an impact economically and geopolitically, but without a strong Congress, we really cannot do anything -- therefore we most definitely do need a solution to the inactivity crisis, and I feel that I have presented a few ideas that will help end this dilemma. 4 What do you think of the current Abrahams government? Brandt: The Abrahams government has been ineffectual. In a time of as much chaos as we are in now, we cannot have a Prime Minister unwilling to step forward and take the lead. He has taken some initiative, so I will not completely bash him, but he hasn't been Lovia's Winston Churchill either. Two huge crises have erupted under his government, and while neither were directly his fault, he has not resolved them in a timely manner. He has also failed to take any needed steps to prevent this from happening again in the future. Personally, I think the problem to some extent is that the same old politicians are politicking the same way they have been since Lovia has become a democracy. No real progress has been made. Lets look at this PM's record, shall we? *Passed a mixed government -- A nice sentiment and a strong start (esp. after the fight with Oos to become PM) *Kemburg in the IWO -- Meeting all of the requirements to join, it is logical that Kemburg joins. Procedural vote, open and shut. *Prasia in the IWO -- More of the same? Only one vote? Not even the PM? We have gone 6 months with three pieces of legislation, all of which have been procedural. Somethings not right -- especially considering the fact that we have been through two major crises. An army was raised without a vote in the Congress, and we effectively have had some level of military rule since the war began. I would have to give the government a thumbs down due to its inability to execute on a lofty platform. Wrexley: While I do identify as a UL sympathizer, I don't think I'll embrace this Government. Lovia has blundered into chaos in these months; just think of the Clymene Crisis and the Burenian invasion. Did Abrahams do something for solving those situations, other than saying he and the King will sweep the enemies? I don't think so. Did he offer help to the oppressed people? No. Did he go ahead and at least try to capture and arrest CRU rebels in Clymene? No. Did he at least think about the oppressed people having a hard moment in their life? Let me answer for you: No, he didn't. He didn't do anything. He just stayed there and stained the nation with his government's inactivity. If he continues being this dreadful, he'd rather step down. 5 It seems that there has been a rise in a more radical, more militant right (as seen in the various civil wars and coup attempts) and also an increasing trend for Lefist parties to shift to the right. Why do you think this is, and how would you prevent the militant right from another coup or revolt? Wrexley: I think the shifting is provoked by the failure of the current UL government to satisfy people, and by that, those swinging parties don't feel represented by the left anymore. However, I don't think this phenomenon is good. At all. I'd prevent the militant right from another coup or revolt by taking an eye on it and not letting it excessively loose. I don't say straight-up ban them prior to their creation, ''but monitoring their activities would work. If they didn't do anything special, keep monitoring them; if they attempted coups or revolts, ban them and arrest their major exponents. '''Brandt': Well, I believe that the dominance of the CPL.nm rode a large "leftist surge" for a couple of election cycles. This resurfaced with the UL victory more recently. Naturally, as the radical fringe on one side rules, the radical fringe on the other side wants some of the power and, being incapable of winning it democratically, tend to take to violence or more extreme measures, such as the October (Police) Coup we saw that triggered our civil war or the more recent Donia Coup. Personally, I feel that all who revolt against our monarchy in a violent manner need to be held fully accountable for their actions. As a member of the Federal Police, I am opposed to as much intertwining of government and military as we currently have. At the same time, I feel that the militant right finds shelter in organizations that earn members rights of gun usage. As such, most of our militant right is armed which can pose a real threat to our established peace-keeping agencies. That is one reason why I think the keeping of firearms for personal protection ought to be allowed after an extensive training course. Should everyone have firearms? Absolutely not. But as it is, only the extreme right (the likes of Donia and Il Duce) has easy access to these weapons. If we could even this ought along all political lines, the threat of coup or revolt by the militant right would be balanced out and reduced in likelihood. I also believe that anyone 'who incites a riot, revolt, or war, should be prosecuted much more harshly than they currently are. The loss of human life as a result of one or two agitators needs to be stopped now. I personally believe that the leaders of Burenia who have instigated this bloody crime against humanity must be held accountable -- first by sanctions and then before the ICJ at the Hague. I also will push for the extradition of Nikolai Koshkov from Russia for his role in the Lovian Civil War. 6 ''After the Abrahams government ends, what party do you think will win the political elections? '''Brandt: I feel that the political alignment is generally getting closer and forming into two separate blocs - one conservative (CNP/CCPL/PL) and one socialist/progressive (UL/Green). This election cycle will probably swing in favor of the CNP/CCPL and I could see a Hoffmann government being formed. In the long run, I am seeing an increasing shift towards the right-wing of the spectrum (either by inactivity of the left, or by extremism on the right). My personal hope is that a more moderate party such as PL takes the lead in this election, but with the relative quiet of Costello, I feel that is unlikely. As my closing remark, I'd like to thank Wrexley and wish him the best of luck for his upcoming election and look forward to serving with him in Congress. Wrexley: Well, according to Brandt's conception of blocs, I reckon that the Conservative bloc will gain more power because of the shift to the right, but the Socialist/Progressive will still be quite powerful. The inactivity of the Socialist/Progressive bloc is one of the main reasons why I think the Conservative bloc will be successful as it was with the two Ilava governments. As said before, Positive Lovia can be a potential runner-up in the elections, but, compared with the Conservative Nationalists and Conservative Christians, I don't think it'll happen in the near future. Before I end my debate, I'd like to thank Brandt for being available to discuss and wish him the best of luck for the upcoming election.